Diesel Domination
'''Diesel Domination is the forteenth episode of the fifth season.' Plot Devious Diesel has always dreamed of dominating the Island of Sodor. He often talked about it to the other Diesels, but some of them got tired of it. One day, Diesel was in Tidmouth Yards with Norman, Paxton, and Sidney. "You two don't understand the concept of domination. We must dominate the whole island or else those horrid steam artifacts will keep their reign," he told them, "Paxton, you take over the Blue Mountain Quarry, Norman, take over the shed, and Sidney, you take over the Docks." "Huh? Where's the Docks?" asked Sidney. "I don't want to dominate Sodor. I like it the way it is," added Paxton. "Why are we doing this? I'm rather fond of the steam engines." said Norman. "Ugh, you three are useless! At least Norman's twin sees my point," grumbled Diesel. Norman was about to shunt some trucks when he broke down. "Oh, why can't those lazy workmen mend me?!" he cried. Paxton and Sidney couldn't help but laugh. Paxton set off for the Blue Mountain Quarry, chuckling. Salty arrived to take Norman to the Dieselworks. "Argh, matey! We have some trouble on our island, eh?" he chuckled. " Diesel's the one that's trouble, Salty. He's devising a plan." Norman said. "Hmm, suspicious. I'll investigate." huffed Salty and he pushed Norman to the Dieselworks. At the Blue Mountain Quarry, Paxton was talking to Skarloey. "Diesel wants me to be his sidekick in dominating Sodor. What do I do?" he asked. "Don't worry about it, Paxton. The Fat Controller will deal with him if he even lays a buffer on anyone," comforted Skarloey. Paxton smiled weakly. "You're right, Skarloey. I'll do my best to not get caught up in his schemes." "Good." replied Skarloey. The guard blew his whistle. "You better go, Paxton! You don't want to be late!" said Skarloey. Paxton chuckled and set off. Later, Diesel was devising a plan with 'Arry and Bert. "I'm going to have some fun!" he chortled. "What kind of fun?" asked 'Arry. "Can we join in?" asked Bert. "No!" thundered Diesel crossly, "I'm going to have a spin on the turntable at Tidmouth Sheds! That way, the engines can't go in! It's perfect!" he giggled and he scurried away. "I have better things to do anyway, like shunt." huffed 'Arry. The steam engines were heading home after a long day's work when suddenly they saw Diesel on the turntable. "What on Sodor are you doing here, Diesel?" huffed Thomas. "Making sure you won't get any sleep tonight! Ha, ha, ha!" "Knock it off, Diesel. I need my beauty sleep." snorted James. "A big express engine like me needs sleep, you know." said Gordon snootily. "Fine. I'll sleep at Ffarquhar!" fumed Percy and he thundered away. Thomas and Toby followed him back to Ffarquhar. "Diesel, enough of this. We have to sleep." said Emily. Diesel laughed. "Yeah, right! Go sleep at the Waste Dump!" Just then, the Fat Controller drove up in Winston to see what the matter was. "Diesel! What is the meaning of this?" Diesel smirked. "Well, sir, I just wanted to sleep on the turntable..." "Good excuse..." muttered Edward sarcastically. Suddenly, Sidney arrived. "Hello! Is this the Docks? Diesel asked me to take it over, but I don't know how." Diesel glared. "Sidney! You ruined another plan!" fumed Diesel. The Fat Controller took in Sidney's words. "Diesel, are you trying to dominate Sodor again?" he asked sternly. Diesel squirmed. "I didn't! It was all Norman's fault!" he said. "Norman never did such a thing!" interrupted Sidney. Diesel snorted. "Well, Diesel. You will be sent back to the Dieselworks to think about being a useful engine, once again, in disgrace." The engines were very pleased, except Diesel of course. "Finally, some sleep!" sighed Gordon. Diesel growled and he oiled away to the Dieselworks. The engines puffed into their berths and went to sleep. The Fat Controller drove back to Knapford where his car was so he could go home. "Sir? What makes Diesels do what they do?" asked Winston. The Fat Controller shook his head. "I don't know, Winston. I really don't know..." The next day, Paxton woke up in his shed at the Dieselworks to the sound of chatting. "Boy, Diesel. Having fun on a turntable? That's a downgrade!" laughed 'Arry. "Stupid too!" chortled Bert. "You might as well forget about domination, Diesel. You clearly don't stand a chance." said Norman. Diesel growled at Sidney as Paxton made his way to the Blue Mountain Quarry. At the Blue Mountain Quarry, Luke was shunting when Paxton arrived. "Hello, Luke! I feel like a whole weight as lifted off my buffers!" "Why's that?" asked Luke. "Diesel's been punished and the Fat Controller made him promise not to get me in his schemes anymore." "It feels great, huh?" "You bet!" smiled Paxton and he scurried away his trucks. As for Diesel, well, let's just say he won't be let out for a while. Characters *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Emily *Diesel *'Arry and Bert *Salty *Sidney *Paxton *Norman *Winston *Skarloey *Luke *Sir Topham Hatt *Toby ''(does not speak) *Donald and Douglas (cameo) *Neville (cameo) *Rosie (cameo) *Sir Handel (cameo) *Bertram (cameo) *Dennis (mentioned; not by name) Category:Season 5 Category:DonaldDouglasandToby6's Episodes